nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leap Day VIP
Splitting the article I think it would make more sense for the VIP characters to have their own article or be merged into the Characters article and the subscription model perks, VIP update information, and VIP room go on the main article since the characters are a gameplay component and everything else is already related to the general content that is covered on the Leap Day article. *Subscription model content could go as a sub-section under "In-app purchases". *VIP update content could go in the "Updates" section. *VIP room could go under the Checkpoints section in the Gameplay section. -- 00:25, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :As much as I agree that the VIP content should be mentioned in the Leap Day article, I do believe this update has merit in being its own article. I'm not really sure if you are suggesting that this article be a redirect/disambiguation with all its content copypasted into the main Leap Day page, or that the content on this page be alluded to on the Leap Day page, with this article still remaining in tact. :Personally, I'm for the latter, but against making this page a redirect. Again, I'm not really sure if that's what you're suggesting, though I think you're implying that you don't think this page should exist as a standalone article. Correct me if I'm wrong. :While other Leap Day updates don't really have their own article, the VIP content seems to have a very distinct branding of features that I think are worth noting in their own page. This is a particular update that is exclusive, contains several components and is given a name. If you wanted to look up information about this VIP update, it would be easily searchable if in its own article, with all its components put in one place. Without this article, explaining the VIP update via the wiki would mean you'd be sharing multiple sections across the Leap Day article itself. It becomes confusing and harder to navigate and explain. :I'm not against mentioning the VIP content on the Leap Day article - in fact, I think the places where you suggested VIP content be mentioned should go into those sections on the Leap Day article. But the fact that this update has various components that have to be split across several sections if merged, despite them all being under one name, is a sign that the only way to properly display all this information in one cohesive setting is to give the VIP content its own article. :VIP content should be mentioned on the Leap Day article, and it should exist as its own article. I just don't get why the VIP characters themselves should be in their own article - separate from the Characters page - but the VIP update as a whole, which consists of getting these characters, should not. 02:08, June 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Part of my reasoning for wanting to put the VIP characters on their own page and put the rest of the VIP article content on the Leap Day article was that I found that most of the VIP content did not greatly enhance the overall game experience and that the content introduced could easily be described in a short section on the article and have links to the VIP room in the gameplay section and a link to the article with the VIP characters. I wanted to put the VIP characters either on their own article or on the Characters article because they are a gameplay component. However, based off your response, I realize that these are significant so they do warrant a page. -- 23:35, June 11, 2019 (UTC)